Truth
Truth is the character song of Gilbert Nightray. The song is featured in the Pandora Radio Special CD Vol.3. Lyrics Kanji= 午後の光　まどろむお前の横顔 何を隠し　何を守ろうとしてるんだ？ 忘れないさ　信じるものを無くした 俺の心を解きほぐす愛しい微笑み いつだって　お前が望む安息は 遠く出口の無い迷路のよう 甘えることを知らないで　優しさで隠した その涙拭うために 俺の手があるのに お前を傷つける者全て　許しはしないのさ 俺はずっと　お前だけのために生きてるんだ 遠く響く　掠れたお前のため息 何を無くし　何から逃れようとしてる？ 教えてくれ　お前のために出来る事 疑うことに慣れないで　「 らしく 」 生きて欲しい いつの日か　お前が付けた 俺の胸の傷　それさえただ愛しくて 願うことさえ諦めて　幸せと言うのか その笑顔　繕わずに素直になればいい 感じるお前の号哭が　俺を切り裂くのさ 俺はずっと　何も変わらないで 待ってるから 「 大丈夫だ 」 とお前が言う度に 俺への心は… もしもお前が望むなら　太陽さえ壊そう その夢が叶うのなら　俺は何でもしよう お前を傷つける者全て　許しはしないのさ 俺はずっと　お前だけを守り続けるんだ﻿ |-| Rōmaji= Gogo no hikari Madoromu omaeno yokogao Nani wo kakushi Nani wo mamorou to shiterunda? Wasurenai sa Shinjirumono wo Nakushita Ore no kokoro wo toki hogusu Itoshii hohoemi Itsudatte Omae ga nozomu Anzoku﻿ wa tooku Dekuchi no nai Meiro no you Amaeru koto wo shiranaide Yasashisa de kakushita Sono namida Nuguu tame ni Ore no te ga aru no ni Omae wo kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinainosa Ore wa zutto omae dake no tame ni Ikiterunda Tooku hibiku Kasureta omae no tame iki Nani wo Nakushi Nani kara nogare you to shiteru? Oshietekure Omae no tame ni dekiru koto Utagau koto ni narenaide rashiku ikite hoshii Itsu no hi ga Omae ga tsuketa Ore no mune no kizu Soresae tada itoshikute Negaukoto sae akiramete Shiawase to iu no ka? Sono egao Tsukurowazu ni Sunao ni nareba ii Kanjiru...﻿ omae no Tookoku ga ore wo kiri saku no sa Ore wa zutto nani mo kawaranaide matteru kara "Daijoubu da." to omaega iu tabi ni Ore no kokoro wa... Moshimo omaega nozomu nara Taiyou sae kowasou Sono yume ga kanau no nara Ore wa nandemo shiyou Omae wo Kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinai no sa Ore wa zutto omae﻿ dake wo mamori zutsukerunda |-| English= Afternoon light shines on your sleeping face. What are you hiding? What are you trying to protect? I won’t forget, I’ve lost things I believed in. That beloved smile which soothes my heart. The rest you wish for, is always just a maze with no way out. You don’t know how to rely on others. You just hide behind kindness. Even though my hands are right here to wipe away your tears. I won’t forgive anything that hurts you. I will forever live just for you. Your tired sigh is resounding far away. What have you lost? What are you running away from? Please tell me. hat can I do for you? Don’t become distrustful, I want you to stay yourself. One day even that scar you left on my chest will only be beloved. Are you saying that being happy means giving up even your wishes? Your smile should just become honest, don’t try to fix it. Your sorrowful cry breaks me into pieces because I will always stay the same and wait for you. Whenever you said “it would be okay” my heart was… If you want to, we can even destroy the sun itself. If that dream can come true, I shall do anything. I won’t forgive anything that hurts you. I will forever continue protecting you. Song Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs